VERDAD
by Jesswinch
Summary: Una platica entre hermanos, Tommy necesita saber la verdad.


Mi primer fanfics de The Last Of Us y esto ocurre a los pocos días en que nuestros protagonistas llegan a lo de Tommy, esta pequeña historia es una plática entre Joel y Tommy contiene Spoiler así que ya saben.

Espero que les guste, gracias.

Los personajes les pertenece a sus respectivos dueños Naughty Dog, lo mío es solo la historia.

VERDAD

Por jess

Aquel sujeto de chaqueta de mezclilla azulada caminaba lentamente en dirección a la represa esperando que su mayor se encontrara con él, tenían que hablar, tenía la necesidad de preguntarle lo que en realidad había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron, ya hacia unos 6 días su mayor y la niña llegaron a Jackson y desde entonces el cómo su hermano habían evitado hablar del tema, pero el menor tenía ese bicho comedura de incertidumbre e intriga y de una manera u otra se lo quitaría de una vez por todas, a sabiendas que tal vez la verdad doliera mas.

Ya llegando a la represa fue directo a donde se encontraba ese pequeño cuarto que había formado el cómo su oficina improvisada y ahí en el marco de la puerta se encontraba aquel hombre maduro, alto con el rostro fuerte por los años, con el porte de madures y respeto, claro sonrió para sí, sabía que a pesar de todo el lo seguiría viendo como el hermano menor ve a su mayor.

Regalándole una sonrisa –hola hermano mayor.

-hola hermanito. Dijo con media sonrisa. –bien ya estoy aquí, ocupabas algo?

Los ojos claros del menor lo miraron directo y sin vacilar –tenemos que hablar, y tenemos que.

-lo sé, pensé que tal vez no…

-habláramos… pasa. Tommy lo guio hacia esa pequeña mesa mientras cerraba con llave la puerta tras de sí.

La madurez de los años de aquel hombre de camisa a cuadros se refregaba en las canas de su cabello, Tommy se rio sentándose en la otra silla –veamos que los años no han pasado en vanó, cuantas canas tienes?

Joel lo miro con sonrisa –se amable que soy viejo y ya llegaras a eso tu también.

-en verdad solo eres unos cuantos años mayor que yo, pero todo lo que has vivido se refleja en ti.

-ve al grano, Tommy.

Suspiro –dime, que paso? Que realmente paso? Que no me creo esa historia tuya que le diste a Ellie.

El hombre mayor paso su mano derecha por su áspera barba. –por donde empiezo. Después de llegar a la universidad y pasar las premuráis llegamos hasta el hospital Salt Lake City, pero antes tuvimos un pequeño percance, Ellie casi muere ahogada.

Sentado a la izquierda el pelirrubio estaba escuchando cada palabra –como que ahogada?

-sí, había agua, un bus… bueno sin más detalle, desperté en una de las camas del hospital, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente y ahí estaba ella, la Reyna de las luciérnagas.

-como? Dijo el menor. –tu dijiste que no estaba, que de seguro no lo logro el cruzar todo el país, y ahora me dices que si estaba y a tu lado?

Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar cada detalle de ese día, a pesar de tratar de evadir esa platica ambos sabían que tenían una necesidad en hablarla y mas él. –ella estaba ahí, sentada en una silla esperando a que despertara y frente mío estaba un sujeto con un arma, como dando a entender que cualquier movimiento en falso me mataría.

-y Marlene que te dijo?

-que perdió muchos hombres y que creía que nosotros ya no existíamos y que de la nada llegamos a su puerta, me dijo que la niña estaba bien y cuando le dije que me llevara con ella, me conto que estaba en cirugía, me conto que la condición de Ellie era algo extraña que el cordyceps que crecía en su tallo, su cerebro, había mutado y necesitaba extirparlo para hacer una vacuna.

Los ojos claros del menor miraron atónico al mayor –pero crece en todo el cerebro, como? Y además ella… ella moriría.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio –no me pareció lo correcto. Contesto.

-espera, lo correcto… Joel era una solución, una vacuna, algo…

-sacrificar minoría para un mayor común, si, lo pensé.

-entonces hermano.

-no lo acepte, elimine a cada uno incluyéndola a ella y así salir de ese lugar con Ellie. Dijo con algo de temor por la reacción de su hermano.

El se quedo inmóvil y solo dijo –Marlene murió en tus manos.

-si.

-pero, entonces dime que es lo correcto o porque…

Aclaro su garganta y continuo –crees correcto que ella, que no… acaso su opinión no contaba… además, que pasaría después? Ellos, las luciérnagas que harían al tener una vacuna? y si eso llegara en malas manos, renegados, contrabandistas, saqueadores, el mismo gobierno, sería como una guerra todos peleando para saber quien tendrá el nuevo régimen, por favor hermano. … Tommy, pasaron 20 años, 20 años que hemos estado sobreviviendo a esto, todos estos años sabiendo vivir, la vida continuo para los que supieron cómo y la prueba está aquí, el padre de tu esposa Maria, ellos, construyeron esto tu lo dijiste da a todos una segunda oportunidad, luz, agua, cultivos que dan comida, una nueva vida, realmente no lo imagine así pero después de venir aquí y verlo me di cuenta que era verdad y esa vida paso por mi mente en ese momento, solo. Acaricio su reloj. -y que hay de las nuevas generaciones nacieron con ello y aprendieron, hasta Ellie me dijo que no se imaginaba un mundo sin infectados.

Tommy saco un sonido muy tenue de su voz, aclaro la garganta y se acerco mas a Joel –dímelo.

-decirte qué?

-dímelo, admítelo…. Que ella cambio tu vida, que ella te regreso algo que tenias perdido, admite tu egoísmo.

-si ser egoísta es querer que ella…

-NO! Lo interrumpió. –admítelo.

Su mano aún jugueteaba con aquel reloj, el último regalo que le dio Sarah. –ella, Ellie me enseño a creer nuevamente, a sobrevivir por lo que queremos y apreciamos, a… a volver a sentir lo que creí que jamás volvería a sentir cuando perdí a mi hija, ella, su cariño, su risa estúpida, su malas palabras, hermano, no, no pensé que ella me regresaría a la vida después de tanto tiempo, yo soy mala persona Tess me lo dijo tu me lo dijiste y no importa nada… si ella no hubiera aparecido en mi vida yo seguiría siendo el mismo y realmente no se me hizo justo por ella, ni para mí.

-algo bueno tiene que salir de todo esto. Le contesto su menor.

-Que he hecho? Fui egoísta, fui… Joel fue interrumpido cuando sintió la mano de su hermano menor sobre su hombro.

Dándole una sonrisa –tienes razón lo que dijiste de que la humanidad aprendió a sobrevivir, la vida continua y así seguirá siendo, hermano realmente esto es para algo bueno, para algo bien, para un cambio y me alegra que mi hermano este devuelta conmigo.

Tommy tomo a Joel del brazo para que quedara en pie y ambos se dieron un abrazo, aquel abrazo que tanto necesitaba.

Fin

Espero que les gustase, gracias.


End file.
